Rikuya Tougou
is one of the platoon captains belonging to Arata's class of Danball Senki Wars. Profile Official Site "He’s polite but with his somewhat cold way of speaking it’s difficult for others to get close to him. He doesn’t actively participate in battles and doesn’t really seem to care when his teammates units are LOST (completely destroyed) in battle. This earns him the nickname of ally killer by fellow students." Personality He is quiet and doesn't seem like to get along with anyone, except for his platoon. Despite being called as ally-killer, he actually cares about his teammates, as he accepts that nickname and doesn't really want anyone to be lost by protecting him to an extent that he almost gives up. It's showed that he wants his father's acknowledge that he can fulfill his mission alone without help. Plot He first appeared in the classroom when their homeroom teacher; Reina Mito introduced Arata Sena and Hikaru Hoshihara.Episode 01 (Wars) He was asked about the two ways one can be defeated by Saruta. After answering correctly, Catherine said that he'll never get expelled since he always assumes Escape Stance while being protected by his teammates.Episode 03 (Wars) During the mission to Destory the Gigant Wall, he is assigned to destroy one of the towers alongside the remaining platoons. He, along with fellow platoon leaders Catherine and Kaito Fuujin, disliked the idea that only the first platoon were granted with new LBX's while they failed their mission to act as decoys for Gunther Yzelphar.Episode 04 (Wars) During the Operation Capture Tandem Harbor, his Platoon and First Platoon meet on the grounds of the area. However, they were attacked by Bandit in the operation. Stan acted as his shield while he and Akito covered. He watched as Stan's LBX Break Over'ed and Bandit LBX stabbing Stan's LBX and destroying it, causing him to be LOST. After receiving criticism for losing his teammate, he continued in the mission to capture Angel Piece. Through unexpected cirumstances, he and the Fist Platoon were able to capture the enemy flag. As War Time neared his conclusion, he asked Akito to retrieve the beaten Bandit unit, horrified upon its self-destruction and the LOST of Akito's unit. During the capture of Angel Piece, he accepted Takao Ooyamam and Yuuji Nishimura. In War Time, he took advantage of Arata and Andrei's battle to capture the flag, but Andrei attacked their DC Offenser. Yuuji and Tao told him to take the escape stance before their units were destroyed. He reluncantly agreed and his Offensor managed to form the scape stance barely avoiding the LOST while Yuuji and Takao's units were lost. After War Time, Arata confronts him while he's drinking orange juice about losing another two of his partners until Hikaru arrives. Kaito, who was also in the room called him by his infamous "All-Killer" baron, asking him how more members of his platoon will sacrifice himself for them. When Arata asks him how he feels, Rikuya warns him to avoid getting in involved, ignoring Kaito's pleas about his actions hurting Jenock and excuses himself from the room. When the announcement of Harness and Jenock's alliance is officially stated, he warns Akane and Roy that their mission would still remain the same. It was revealed that his LBX holds one of Parasite Keys, which can control the Second World. His father ordered him to seek help from all of the students in class, not just Platoon 3 anymore. He is showed to be unhappy about this.Episode 18 (Wars) He was almost attacked by Rossius but is helped by his teamates. At night, Kouta Asahina comes to Rikuya's room in order to convince him. Rikuya's upset, says that his father has left him behind and there's no point to try his best of completing his mission anymore. As the result, Kouta gets angry and punches him, showes Rikuya his teammates' lost LBXs and asks Rikuya if he gave up now, how he would face to those who had protected him. The other Jenock students come in and support Rikuya, which helps him realize what he should do now.Episode 23 (Wars) Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Rikuya, you first need to have completed several missions that included the Third Platoon to your mission. After you do so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 40 *SC Cost: 20650 *Specialty Weapons: **Sword Style **Gun Style *LBX: DC Offenser *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 20 **Strider: 20 **Brawler: 40 **Wild: 20 Hissatsu Functions Danball Senki Wars *'Cosmo Slash' (Initial) *'Bolt Cross' (Initial) *'Guillotine Cutter' (LV 5) *'Bloody Rain' (LV 9) *'Energy Shield' (LV 13) *'Rise Shot' (LV 17) *'Heat Wing' (LV 21) *'Rain Bullet' (LV 25) *'Counter Attack' (LV 29) *'Triple Energy Bomb' (LV 33) *'Repair Field' (LV 37) *'Gravity Sphere' (LV 41) *'Meikyou Shisui' (LV 45) *'Great Bomber' (LV 49) *'Riding Armor Full Burst' (LV 54) *'Hastag 9' (LV 60) Trivia *His LBX held one of the three Parasite Keys that lead to the lost area in the Second World. References Category:Danball Senki Wars Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Platoon Captains Category:LBX players Category:Kamui Daimon Students Category:Jenock Third Platoon Category:LOST Students Category:Scout Characters